theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Loudsmith
My fifty-fifth fanfiction. (It starts on a warm Tuesday afternoon with Lincoln is in his room reading his book, in complete solitude and relaxation) LINCOLN: Ah, there's nothing like a good book on a warm day. - Lincoln said, relaxed - This is the positive effect of having your own room: peace and quiet. (While he still reading, Lori barged in his door, furious, she grabs him) LINCOLN: What'd I do?! - Lincoln ask, shocked LORI: Hey, twerp, did you went to my room?! - Lori ask, enraged LINCOLN: No, I was reading! - Lincoln protested (Lori then drops him on the floor) LORI: You got lucky. - Lori threatened (Lori then exits his room, slamming his door, he resume reading) LINCOLN: (to the viewers, annoyed) And this is the negative effect of having your own room: my sisters always barge in my room and eavesdrop on me. LOLA: EAVESDROP?! - Lola said, mad (Lola barges in, as well as the others with mad expressions, Lincoln pulls the cord to reveal his slide, he slides down, escaping his sisters) LISA: Why did I even install this in his room? - Lisa ask (Lincoln is in the front yard, he went back inside) ONE HOUR LATER (Lincoln is reading is book in peace, he get a text from Ronnie Anne that says, "Meet me at the park, Lincoln. - Ronnie Anne.", he smiles) LINCOLN: Ronnie Anne want's to meet me at the park! - Lincoln said, excited SISTERS: RONNIE ANNE?! - the girls said, excited (The girls barge in excited with cosmetics, shocking Lincoln. He quickly tries to shut the door, but he manages to do so) LINCOLN: THAT TEARS IT! - Lincoln snaps - I wish I could just barricade my door! (gets an idea) That's it, I'll lock my door! (Lincoln excitedly run downstairs to Rita and Lynn Sr's room) LYNN SR: Why so excited, son? - Lynn Sr ask LINCOLN: Can I have my allowance early? - Lincoln requested RITA: How come? - Rita wondered LINCOLN: Because I'm too tired of my sisters always eavesdropping and barging through my door! - Lincoln said, vexed LYNN SR: You have a point, son, they do bust through his door from time to time. - Lynn Sr. claims RITA: Okay, sweetie, you can have your allowance early. - Rita accepted LINCOLN: Wow! Thanks, guys! - Lincoln happily accepted (Rita gives Lincoln is allowance, $30, he takes it and he stuff it in his pockets, he runs to his room and find a gray box under his bed, he opens it and it contains $40.50, bring his total to $70.50. He collect his money and run out of the house on his bike to a hardware store) LINCOLN: Ah! West Buy! - Lincoln said - Where all the best tools are sold! (Lincoln walks in the store and he is looking for the aisle with the locks on it) LINCOLN: Where the locks at? - Lincoln ask BOBBY: We can help you, bro. - Bobby said (Lincoln turns to find Bobby and Dana next to him, Bobby and Lincoln fists bump) LINCOLN: Hey, Bobby! - Lincoln greeted - (notices Dana) Oh, you must be Dana. DANA: Nice to meet you, Lincoln. - Dana greeted (Dana and Lincoln share a handshake) DANA: So, what are you looking for Lincoln? - Dana ask LINCOLN: I'm looking for new locks. - Lincoln explained - I'm tired of my sisters eavesdropping on me and barging through my door. BOBBY: (feeling sorry) Dang, that's harsh, Lincoln. - Bobby said - Let's find some locks for you. DANA: Right this way, Lincoln. - Dana pointed (Bobby and Dana show Lincoln aisle 4, where they have various locks, he's amazed at all the locks) BOBBY: So, what you think? - Bobby ask LINCOLN: I'll take them! - Lincoln said, excited (Lincoln grabs all the locks he can and place them on the counter, he pays $55.20, he gotten $20.30 for change) LINCOLN: Thanks, you two. - Lincoln thanked - (to Bobby) Oh, and sorry for accusing you that time. BOBBY: No problem, you was looking out for Lori, and I respect that. - Bobby said DANA: I forgive you, too. - Dana forgived LINCOLN: Thanks. - Lincoln said - Later, guys. BOBBY AND DANA: Goodbye, Lincoln. - Bobby and Dana said (Lincoln and Bobby fists bump with Dana patting Lincoln's head, he grab his bag of locks and put them on the basket of his bike, he bike back to his house and head to his room to install his locks on his door) TWO HOURS LATER (Lincoln has finish installing his locks on his door, he had a padlock, deadbolt, a rim latch, a chain lock, a slide bolt, etc.; Lincoln then lock all his doors, he has a key around his neck) LINCOLN: Finally, peace and quiet! - Lincoln said, relaxed (Lincoln pulls out a comic to read and sit on his bed) TWO HOURS LATER (Lincoln is napping on the floor, he wakes up and stretch his back, he unlock all his locks and walk in the hallway, it's deserted) LINCOLN: Talking about those locks, they're awesome! - Lincoln said, excited (Lincoln then put his key on his dresser and went downstairs to find his sisters on the couch) LYNN: Hey, Linc. - Lynn greeted - Where was you, you was in your room for two hours. LINCOLN: I was taking a nap. - Lincoln said LANA: Before that, I hear an awfully lot of hammering coming from your room. - Lana reminded LINCOLN: Um, that might be from the garage. - Lincoln said, nervous (Lincoln then run back upstairs, the girls are confused) LISA: Maybe he needs to do something important. - Lisa claims THIRTY MINUTES LATER (Lola is riding her princess car in the hallway, she finds a pair of Lincoln's underwear in front of her; Disgusted, she got out of her car and toss them to Lincoln's door) LOLA: (livid) LINCOLN, GET YOUR GROSS UNDERWEAR!! - Lola yells (She approaches her door and she kicks it, but she holds her foot in pain) LOLA: OW! - Lola yells (Lola tries Lincoln's knob, but her door wouldn't open, she tries her princess car, but the door wouldn't open) LOLA: Open this door! - Lola ordered LINCOLN: Go away, I'm busy! - Lincoln retorts LOLA: OPEN THIS DOOR! - Lola snaps LINCOLN: Nope, not budging. - Lincoln refused (Lola growls in anger as she drives away) TEN MINUTES LATER (Lincoln is reading his comic, someone knocks on his door) LINCOLN: Hang on. - Lincoln called (Lincoln unlocks his door and he opens it, revealing to be Luan) LUAN: Come on, Lincoln, we need to make like a banana and split! (laugh) - Luan joked - But seriously, we're late for our gig! I already got our costumes and props ready! LINCOLN: Let's go! - Lincoln said (The two quickly run out of the house, but Lincoln left his door open, Lola see's her brother's door open and she inspect his door, she discovers his door has locks on them, enraging her) TWO HOURS LATER (Lincoln and Luan are returning from another party gig, they went inside) LINCOLN: Another great gig, Luan. - Lincoln said kindly LUAN: And it was thanks to my #1 assistant. - Luan said sweetly (Luan and Lincoln hug each other, the two went upstairs, Lincoln finds his door open and Lola on his bed) LINCOLN: What are you doing in here?! - Lincoln ask, enraged LOLA: I dunno... because you have locks on your door! - Lola yells (Lincoln grabs Lola and lock themselves in Lincoln's room) LINCOLN: Okay, I locked my doors. - Lincoln admitted - I'm too tired of you guys barging in my door! LOLA: LORI, LINCOLN INSTALL LOCK-- - Lola yells LINCOLN: (shuts Lola up) Would you shut up?! - Lincoln scolded - And I also tired of to you guys for eavesdropping on me! LOLA: We eavesdrop on you?! - Lola said, baffled LINCOLN: Yes! Please don't tell the sisters about the locks! - Lincoln begged - If they found out, they just gonna barge in here like they always do! LOLA: Okay, I promise. - Lola accepted (Lincoln noogies Lola's head, he unlocks his door and letting Lola walk out, she then have her evil smile on her face) LOLA: Oh no, I will tell Lori. - Lola said bitterly (In Lori's room, Lola has told everyone about the locks) LORI: He installed locks on his door?! - Lori ask, curious - What do we do to him?! LUNA: Well, we always use his room a little too much, dudes. - Luna pointed out - We do kick him out sometimes. LISA: Everyone needs their privacy once in a while. - Lisa said LYNN: (violently) I'm gonna tear that door open and... - Lynn said, infuriated LOLA: No, I got an idea-- - Lola stated LORI: (to Lynn) You're not gonna beat him up, and (to Lola) you are not gonna prank him! - Lori berated LYNN AND LOLA: Dang it. - the two laments LUAN: (holding Lily) Maybe, if we talk to him about the locks, he'll reason. - Luan concluded LILY: Poo-Poo. - Lily babbled (The girls then exit Lori and Leni's room and they went to Lincoln's door, Luan knocks on it) LINCOLN: Who is it? - Lincoln ask LENI: It's us, Linky. - Leni answered (Lincoln then unlocks his door and see's his sisters, he stares at them nervously) LINCOLN: What is it? - Lincoln ask, nervous (Lola then tackles him and tie him up to a chair, Lori grabs her) LORI: What are you doing?! - Lori ask, mad LOLA: Uh, I'm tying him up! - Lola claims - (pulls her sash) Now, I got some unfinished business... LENI: Sash. Away. Now. - Leni ordered (Lola reluctantly put her sash back on her dress, Luan then unties Lincoln) LANA: Why did you install those locks, Lincoln? - Lana ask LINCOLN: Because I'm too tired of you girls always barging in my room! - Lincoln said, vexed LYNN: WHAT?! - Lynn ask, shocked LINCOLN: Don't play dumb, you always kick my door down! - Lincoln yells - All those times I put the hinges back on the doorway, wasted! All those times with those wooden boards, wasted! I just wanted privacy that's all. (The girls are all silenced, then they got angry expressions on their faces) LORI: Are you kidding me?! - Lori said, furious - That's literally the dumbest excuse I've ever heard! LINCOLN: What?! No, no, no, no, no! - Lincoln claims - You always eavesdrop on me too! LUNA: Oh, that's a bunch of malarkey! - Luna said, angry LINCOLN: Okay, let's list all the times you guys used my room! - Lincoln claims, incensed LOLA: Name one. - Lola gestures LINCOLN: Um, like that time you guys kicked me out of my room, because of a stupid fight and that time you barge in my room and keep meddling on me! - Lincoln brags LOLA: We were borrowing your room! - Lola claims LINCOLN: Or that time we end up destroying the house only for a stack of cash! - Lincoln said - You all kicked me out of your rooms, (to Lynn) with a tennis ball launcher, (to Lola) with your car, and (to Luna) with speakers, which was way out of character for you, Luna! LYNN: We was searching for the money... - Lynn stated LUNA: Because we don't want... - Luna claims LOLA: To be disrupted, Lincoln! - Lola finished LINCOLN: You guys are hypocrites, because you all barge into my room after that! - Lincoln berated LORI: We was looking for the money, too! - Lori said meanly LINCOLN: You they barge into my room and threaten me, all because they think Bobby was cheating on you. - Lincoln claims - Also, you boarded up my room and you kick me out of the house! (Lori was enraged, she runs to attack Lincoln, but Luna grabs her) LENI: Why even installing those locks in the first place? - Leni ask LINCOLN: Like I said: too tired of you guys messing with me! - Lincoln said - You guys are too noisy, that's why I bought those headphones. LORI: It's not our fault we live in a noisy house. - Lori said coldly LINCOLN: And it's not my fault Lola cruelly prank me! - Lincoln brags LOLA: (furious) That's because you ignore me! - Lola scolded LINCOLN: That's because I just wanted peace and quiet, Lola! - Lincoln berated LUAN: That's because you two can't get along! - Luan claims LINCOLN: All the time, you guys do these things! - Lincoln chastises (The girls then surround him and pummel Lincoln, Lincoln escapes to his room, he shuts his door and use all of his locks, Lori tries his knob, but it wouldn't open) LORI: OPEN THIS DOOR! - Lori yells LINCOLN: NO! - Lincoln refused - I'm never opening this door! (Lynn then runs and kicks his door down, but it didn't work, resulting in her foot being broken, she holds it in pain) THE NEXT DAY (In Lynn and Lucy's room, Lynn has a cast on her left foot, she is throwing a tennis ball at the wall, with the others are around her) LYNN: I don't want to talk about it. - Lynn said - I think there's one thing to do, girls. (Luna then give Lynn her crutches as they head to Lincoln's door, Lori knocks on it) LINCOLN: Go away, Lori! - Lincoln scolded LORI: Lincoln, come on out. - Lori said LYNN: We're really sorry, Lincoln. - Lynn apologized - We should've respect your privacy. LENI: Plus, we didn't mean to bust through your door. - Leni said, sorrow LOLA: And kick you out all those times. - Lola said sadly LISA: And for eavesdropping on you from time to time. - Lisa laments (Lincoln then unlocks his door and he hugs his sisters in forgiveness) LINCOLN: Thanks, girls, I forgive you. - Lincoln said nicely - I'm sorry for locking my doors. LUAN: It's okay, it's our fault. - Luan said - We won't eavesdrop on you ever again. LUNA: We love you, Lincoln. - Luna said sweetly (The sisters all group hug Lincoln again) THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln is reading his book in happiness, his door don't have the locks anymore) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) My sisters have learn their lesson, we all need to respect people's privacy and don't kicked down my door. Oh, and I return my locks and I got all of my money back, so all's well that end's well. (Lincoln then get an alert on his phone, it's another text from Ronnie Anne, he then find his sisters in his room with happy smiles, confusing Lincoln) LORI: Just pretend we're not here, Lincoln. - Lori claims LINCOLN: (annoyed) More or less. - Lincoln said, annoyed THE END Category:Episodes